Loves the Perfect Gift
by BrendaMorgan
Summary: Christmas rolls around and AJ and Jason don’t know what to get Brenda and Carly until the girls show them that love is a perfect gift. Jason/Brenda, AJ/Carly Romance.


AN: Okay this is my fourth fic it pretty much revolves around Brenda/Jason and Carly/AJ romance. I don't know about the rest of you but I think Carly and AJ make a cuter couple than AJ with Courtney and Carly with Sonny. But anyway Christmas rolls around and AJ and Jason don't know what to get Brenda and Carly until the girls show them that love is a perfect gift.

Loves The Perfect Gift. 

AJ rolled out of bed when the alarm clock went off. He looked at it 11:30 a.m. he jumped out of bed he wondered why Carly had let him sleep in he found a note by the bed he picked it up and read it. 

****

AJ,

I am meeting Brenda at the mall we are going christmas shopping be back in about three hours. I will see you then.

Love ya lots,

Carly. 

AJ jumped out of bed he had forgotten that christmas was tomorrow how stupid could he get. He took a shower and got dressed he ran out the door but tripped over Rosie he said sorry and ran out. He had to get to the mall. He ran right into Jason his brother the one who he couldn't stand the only one he had.

AJ: Jason what are you doing here?

Jason: Looking for Brenda has she been here?

AJ: No your wife hasn't been here now I have to go.

Jason: Where are you going? 

AJ: Oh, god Jason I don't have time for this! 

Jason just looked at him puzzled like he never got along with AJ but that didn't mean he wasn't curious as to what his brother was up to. Since Jason just stood there and AJ was getting pissed.

AJ: Alright I forgot about christmas.

Jason: You what?

AJ: Don't act like you haven't forgotten things such as Brenda's birth-day!

Jason: Hey I'm not denying anything because I forgot christmas to!

AJ: What? 

Jason: That's right I forgot and I need to find something for Brenda. 

AJ: I guess you could come with me. 

Jason: Great..... 

He didn't want to do anything with AJ he couldn't stand him but he had to get something for Brenda. Ever since he forgot Brenda's birth-day and she ended up slapping him he told himself he would never forget anything that important. 

* At the mall *

Brenda and Carly tried to get to the store they were looking for Brenda had already gotten Jason watch engraved * For you on a very special day I love you, Brenda. * But Carly needed to get something for AJ she had no idea what to get him. 

Carly: What do you think AJ would like? 

Brenda: I don't know I am not the one married to him.

Carly: Brenda please help me!

Brenda: Alright just calm down over there what about a cell phone so you will know where he is.

Carly: Perfect lets go.

Brenda and Carly ran in the store and picked out a cell phone and ran out of the store and out of the mall. They said good-bye and headed home. 

* Outside a jewelry store *

Jason and AJ walked out the store both held pre-wrapped presents Jason had spent about $ 30,000 on a diamond ring that would fit his wife perfectly well. AJ had spent what he had of his trial money which he spent on a $22,000 bracelet he had about $900,000 saved in a bank.

Jason: See ya AJ.

AJ: Jason wait. Look I know we haven't gotten along in forever but what you did helping me out well..... Thanks. 

Jason: No problem AJ.

Jason started to walk to the limo when he heard AJ call for him again he turned around and AJ was standing right by him.

AJ: Do you and Brenda want to come over tomorrow night?

Jason: Brenda and I would like that.

AJ: Alright see you then bye.

Jason: Bye.

* 40 Min later at Jason and Brenda's *

Brenda paced back in forth * Where is he? * she thought she couldn't stand him being gone from her more than ten minutes. She looked at the message box the light wasn't on which mean't he hadn't left her any messages. Just then Jason walked in he saw her she came up to him.

Brenda: Where have you been?

Jason: Oh no where special.

Brenda: Really? Okay whats behind your back?

Jason: You want to see?

Brenda: Yes.

Jason: Here you go.

Jason handed her a box that was wrapped in gold and silver she just then pulled out his present and handed it to him. They looked at each other.

Jason: I hope you like it.

Brenda: I'm sure I will.

She opened it and there in her hand was a little black box she opened it and gasped. It was beautiful she loved it but she didn't know why he thought he had to spend so much on a gift. 

Jason: Do you like it?

Brenda: Yes I love it now open yours.

Jason opened the present revealing a golden watch he last watch he had was smashed by Brenda shoes. He noticed something on the back he read it and smiled he pulled her into his chest and kissed her with the most passion anyone could kiss with. She put her arms around his neck and kissed back with more passion. They stopped after two minutes. She smiled at him.

Brenda: I guess you like it.

Jason: Yes thank-you. Brenda I wasn't sure you would like the ring, I mean I didn't know what you would like.

Brenda: Jason baby, anything would have been perfect its not the gift that counts as I say Loves a perfect gift.

She smiled and pulled him back in for another kiss this time with more passion than before she knew he loved her and she loved him. 

* Carly and AJ's * 

AJ opened the cell phone and looked at her. She smiled and then she pulled him in for a kiss. He stopped the kiss and gave her present to her. 

Carly: AJ it looks expensive.

AJ: Just open it Carly.

Carly opened it she looked at it in shock. There was a diamond bracelet AJ took it out and put it on her wrist he kissed her wrist after he put it on her. She smiled at him but then got a little worried that he didn't have any money left.

AJ: Carly, honey what's wrong?

Carly: It's a nice gift AJ but it seems to expensive.

AJ: You don't like it?

Carly: No, No! I love it it's just.

AJ: Caroline don't get worried remember we have $900,000 in the bank.

Carly: Still its looks expensive.

AJ: Caroline I love you anything is for you.

Carly: Yeah I know but I would have been happy if you had gotten me something cheaper but I love you so much and I love the bracelet but you know as Brenda says loves the perfect gift. 

AJ smiled at her she smiled back and they leaned in for a kiss. They fell asleep together in each others arms totally in love and the same goes for Brenda and Jason they fell asleep by the fire arms around each other.

AN: What did you think? R and R more to come not of this fic but more fics are coming. 


End file.
